Lunch With Papa
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: After a stressful dentist appointment, Valentine scolds his young daughter about her behavior. Takes place after "Once Upon A Nightmare".


Lunch with Papa

By Nova Caine

 **Something cute I came up with a little while ago. This takes place six years after the events of my other story, "Once Upon A Nightmare", and as the description suggests it involves Valentine and his young daughter, Anne Marie, out at a restaurant after a dentist visit. Hope you enjoy!**

"Now, what did you do today that you don't do next time?"

Little Anne Marie kicked her feet, staring down at the kid's menu in front of her. "Uh…I won't…bite the dentist?"

Valentine nodded, looking at his daughter very seriously. "Yeah, you definitely shouldn't do that again. Anything else?"

"I won't run around and play with the coffee machine?"

"Of course. What else did you do that I didn't like?"

Anne played with the straw in her cup of milk. "I won't…kick your leg."

"Yes," Valentine nodded again. "Now, what do you say?"

Anne's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry, Papa!" she put her head down on the table and began to whimper.

Valentine reached across the table and took his daughter's smaller hand in his own. "Don't cry, baby," he said gently. "There, there. It's all right now, Darling."

Anne stopped crying, and her cries became gentle sniffs. She looked up at Valentine and pouted. "Are you mad at me, Papa? Please don't hate me."

Valentine smiled, kissing his daughter's hand lovingly. "Of course not. I can't stay angry at you, baby doll, and I could never hate you."

Anne returned her Papa's smile and dried her eyes. She leapt out of her seat and jumped on Valentine's lap, giving him a big kiss. Valentine chuckled.

"All right, All right! Sit down, don't make a scene."

He gave her a hug just before she scurried away and sat down once again. Anne looked over her menu and announced, "I'm going to have this!" and pointed to a picture of a grilled cheese.

"Okay, well, don't tell me." Valentine grinned. "Tell the waitress when she gets back."

Anne nodded. "S'all right!" she then began to color in the little coloring book she was given, mostly using the red crayon (as red was her favorite color).

Valentine rested his chin in his hand while watching his daughter. She was such a pretty little girl, and he loved her so much. Years earlier, he never would've believed that he could feel that much love for someone else, let alone any real love for anybody.

Anne picked her head up and looked at her papa, noticing he was watching her. "What?"

Valentine just smiled at her. "You're so gosh darn pretty, Annie."

Anne Marie scowled. "Papa! I don't like that name!"

Valentine laughed, reaching forward and stroking her hair tenderly. "Well, I do."

Her look softened, and she grinned, showing off her pearly white fangs. Valentine grinned back, his toothy smile matching her own. A brief flash of rage sparked in Valentine when he looked into Anne Marie's eyes and all he saw for a moment were Jared's brown eyes looking back at him. The moment passed when Anne Marie began blowing bubbles in her milk and giggling.

Valentine gently tapped his daughter's wrist. "Come on, now, doll face. Don't make a mess."

Later that night, Valentine tucked his daughter into her little coffin the same way he usually did: with a bedtime story, glass of milk and a kiss goodnight. But this time, as her papa pulled the soft covers on her shoulders, Anne suddenly said, "I had a good time today, papa."

Valentine ran his fingers through his daughter's dark, thick hair. "I'm glad," His tone then changed and he looked at her sternly. "But, you can't be like that at the dentist's office next time."

Anne nodded solemnly. "I know," she wrapped her thin arms around Valentine's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I love you, Papa."

Valentine held her close, his eyes becoming moist all of the sudden. "I…I love you, too, baby."

After she had been settled into her bed, Valentine made his way quietly down the hallway, seeing his mother, Vampira, standing there. Vampira smiled at him warmly.

"You really do care for that little girl, son."

Valentine nodded, glancing off to where his daughter slept. "I do. She's my little princess." There was a pause, then he added with a chuckle, "She bit the dentist, though,"

"Why?" Vampira asked in surprise.

"She said it was because he told her to open her mouth and she didn't want to," Valentine shrugged. "I scolded her for it and she kicked me in the shin."

Vampira rolled her eyes. "Oh, my goodness. What did you do? Did you punish her?"

Valentine grinned a little sheepishly. "Well…no. I did give her a 'stern talking to', though."

Vampira gave her son a look. "Valentine…"

"I can't do it!" Valentine sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "She's too precious! It's hard to punish her,"

Giggling, Vampira kissed Valentine's forehead. "I know, but she needs to be punished when she misbehaves."

Valentine nodded. "I know."

Vampira brushed her son's arm before going off to bed. "Okay. Well, goodnight, love."

"'Night, mom." Valentine answered softly. He turned out the light and got ready to go to sleep.

 **Aww, now wasn't that cute? Writing this made me feel all fuzzy inside. ^^**

 **So, what did you think? Be sure to review and give me your thoughts!**

 **Also, if you're confused as to how Valentine ended up a with a little girl and who Jared is, I suggest reading my other stories, "Who, What, When, Where, Why?" and after that, "Once Upon A Nightmare" for background on these things.**

 **Until next time, my fellow monsters! I love you people!**


End file.
